


Chocolate Shop

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chocolate, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Everyone goes to the coffee shop to write, but where does Kathryn go?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	Chocolate Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Laney for the Beta!

She stared at the computer screen as the cursor loomed before her, a blinking taunt, telling her she had no clue how to begin this report. She thought a change in venue would spark inspiration. Old-time jazz played overhead; a steady hum of a chocolate grinder blanketed the space in a white noise. It wasn’t crowded in the small chocolate shop, but it had a steady flow of patrons inquiring to the handcrafted treats of the day.

The shop was decorated whimsically, as though it were copied from a child’s imagination. Leather bound books lined hand-carved shelves, twinkling lights filled every nook and cranny, fluorescent color tables and chairs lined the bright green floor. An old self-playing piano sat quietly along a wall decorated with empty picture frames. The shop was a fantasy come to life, reminding her of images she would expect out of _‘Alice in Wonderland.’_ There was even a set of brown and grey top-hats lining the menu above the display case of sweets. The only missing element was the Cheshire cat prowling the grounds.

Kathryn was snuggled in an antique, powder-blue, high back chair near a large window, her eyes gazed outside toward the historic street. She sipped on the artisan coffee, her attention jumping between the people outside and the blank word document. This small little chocolate shop, a hidden treasure, just so happened to make some of the best damn coffee in town. She couldn’t keep away and found herself there more and more as the stresses of work grew.

After a long while of getting nowhere, Kathryn closed her computer in a huff packing it away without a single word written. Across from her was a matching powder-blue couch, and in it sat a man who fit the description of tall, dark, and handsome. He was writing in a journal, a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table next to her’s between them. Kathryn had seen him here a few times but never bothered to say hello as he always looked to be in deep creative thought. Apparently, the chocolate shop was a good place for him to write, but not so much for her.

The man glanced up and caught Kathryn’s eye. She smiled politely, and he returned the gesture. A set of dimples appeared in his cheeks when he did, and Kathryn found them adorable. 

“Finished already?” he asked.

“Barely started,” she replied.

“Business or pleasure?”

“Who says my business isn’t my pleasure?” she teased, and the man openly laughed at her comment. His laugh was warm and deep. It was also as smooth as the cacao beans after their 40 hours churning in the grinder.

“You got me there, my name is Chakotay. I have seen you a few times before and would have introduced myself earlier, but you always look so deep in thought.” He lowered his pen and journal then reached for his cup of tea. Peppermint from what Kathryn could make out from the scent.

“Nice to meet you Chakotay, I’m Kathryn,” she reached a hand in greeting.

“Well hello Kathryn, from what my sister tells me you are quite the coffee drinker,” he smiled mischievously

“Oh really, and who is your sister?” she sat back, bringing the cup to her lips.

Chakotay points to the woman standing behind the counter, “My sister owns this place, she tells me you buy more cups of coffee in a day then she generally sells in a week.”

“If that’s a problem, I could find another charming coffee shop to pretend to work at,” Kathryn teased.

“It’s not a problem at all, I just find it amusing since this is a chocolate shop.”

“Then tell your sister to stop making such damn good coffee,” Kathryn flashed him a lopsided grin.

Chakotay leaned forward, elbows on his knees as if he were about to share a secret with her. “Now why would I do that?” his tone was low. “I’d very much like to get to know you better. Would you be interested in meeting me for coffee here tomorrow?”

“I do believe I would,” she smiled. Kathryn collected her things and made for the exit.

“I didn’t mean to scare you off now,” Chakotay turned to watch her go.

“If we are meeting tomorrow, then I really need to finish this report today. And I can’t do that with a handsome guy staring at me,” she gave him a wink. Kathryn fled the whimsical warmth of the chocolate shop, but only with the promise that delightful coffee and handsome company would follow tomorrow.

=/\= End =/\= 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in zero head space to work on my other fics, so I wrote a little coffee shop AU of where I was sitting at the time. This place really exists and they have the best hand made chocolates!  
> I adore all comments and Kudos! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
